<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jisung and his Alphas by tae_sunbaenim</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28150509">Jisung and his Alphas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tae_sunbaenim/pseuds/tae_sunbaenim'>tae_sunbaenim</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Bang Chan, Alpha Hwang Hyunjin, Alpha Kim Seungmin, Alpha Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Alpha Lee Minho | Lee Know, Alpha Seo Changbin, Alpha Yang Jeongin | I.N, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Han Jisung | Han, Other kpop groups will be mentioned or even make an appearance, Smut, Some Humor, tagging is hard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:55:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28150509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tae_sunbaenim/pseuds/tae_sunbaenim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jisung has finally accomplished his dreams of becoming a singer and debuting with his friends. Except there's one thing. He's an Omega, pretending to be a Beta in a group of Alphas that he's in love with. </p><p>Will he tell them the truth or will something happen?............................................</p><p> </p><p>~ I refuse to write anything that involves that man......~<br/>-tae_sunbaenim</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Han Jisung | Han/Everyone, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin, Han Jisung | Han/Yang Jeongin | I.N</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jisung and his Alphas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello there,</p><p>I hope that you will enjoy this ff......</p><p>Also did you see Chaeyeon's and Chaeryeong's performance on KBS song festival today......................</p><p>I cried so hard................</p><p>I've waited for this day for so long....... and it finally happened today............</p><p>Also remember to not start Fan Wars and lets end it instead.................</p><p>Idols are friends with each so there is no need for it.............</p><p>anyways......................</p><p>Thank you for coming to my mini pep talk</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>